Pliable
by Roys-neko
Summary: #17- Blood, "I have something to show you..." 5927


**#17- Blood**

**'_Make way for love._'  
**

* * *

"See you later, tenth!" Gokudera chirped as he waved before he turned to leave. Tsuna just waved, painfully relieved that Gokudera was so strong during the most terrifying era he was teleported to a few month ago. He walked to the conference room, laying down on one of the luxurious looking couches. Closing his eyes, Tsuna sighed as he imagined the Italian teen beside him, embracing him tightly. Normally, Tsuna would grimly ignore the fantasies. However, dreaming about the Italian's face and loving gestures made him feel secure.

_'Tsuna, can you come with me please? I have something to show you.'_ Gokudera smiled, holding his hand out to his beloved boss.

'S-Sure...' Tsuna mumbled, completely flustered as he accepted the hand. With the taller teen leading them to an open field over looking a glistening stream.

'It's beautiful!' He exclaimed, squeezing Gokudera's hand lightly. He received a wide smile from his right hand man.

'You're beautiful...' Gokudera whispered softly into his ear, causing the shorter male to blush deeply.

'I-I love you... Gokudera-ku-' before he could finish his sentence, Gokudera neared him, his breath on his lips. Such a small distance, they were practically kissing.

"Tsuna!" Bianchi called out to the brunette, who was mumbling nonsense as she shook him violently.

"Bianchi...?" Tsuna asked sleepily, looking up to the female.

"Tsuna, did you see where Hayato went?" She asked, completely concerned.

"He said he was going to buy some cigarettes..." Tsuna stopped, thinking over his answer. "Oh... oh no..." Once he realized where the younger sibling was, Tsuna ran to the ninth gate. He pressed the intercom button, slurring to Gianini to open it.

"Yes, of course, Tenth!" The large titanium door opened, and Tsuna dashed out in to the woods.

The first thing he could think was to look in town, he pulled up his hooded sweater and placed the colored contacts on. He ran down to the Namimori shopping district, store by store looking for the Italian teen. He stopped a the end of the district, in to a large jewelry store. Tsuna removed his hood and began his stealth search for the silver haired teen.

"T-T-Tsuna-nii-san?!" A young voice called out to him, before the said teen to see who called out to him, he was hugged tightly.

"Nii-nii-nii-san?" He repeated, breathless as he was squeezed even tighter. He looked down, trying figure out who the boy that was hugging him so dearly.

"Hayato-nii-san was right, you were never really gone!" the younger stranger stated happily, noticing that the brunette was shorter than his usual height.

"Hayato?" He paused, watching the boy take his hand to compare their height.

"Yeah, you don't know your own boyfriend, jeez Tsuna-nii-san! Forgetful much?" Said male was stunned, his face heating up from the younger boy's words.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry-- I-I I have to go now!" Tsuna stuttered, running out of the store.

Completely flustered, he ran towards the direction of the lake, searching desperately for the Mafioso. His mind replayed the boy's words over and over again, his face becoming a deep maroon color. He reached the lake, pausing to catch his breath as he hastily looked around for the silver haired teen. When the teen was no where in his sight, he made his way to the shrine, running around in circles.

"Gokudera-kun!" He shouted, panting heavily. He wasn't going to give up until he found his right hand man.

Once again he couldn't spot the teen, finally he decided to head towards the coffin of his ten year self. He doubted that Gokudera would ever be there, seeing as it was too much of a painful reminder. He was almost to the casket, then his legs gave out from exhaustion before he could reach his destination. He sat, struggling to keep going, but he stopped his attempt upon hearing quiet suppressed sobs.

"I-I couldn't protect you... tenth I'm so sorry..." Tsuna peaked through the bushes, his eyes widened in shock as he laid eye upon the Italian teen he had been looking for. Tears streamed rapidly down his face as he collapsed onto the grass, his face buried in his palms.

"Was it because I was weak, I'm not strong now, I know, I'll do anything for you!" He paused, revealing his face as he looked to the coffin.

"Was it because I love you?" He whispered as his voice was frail from the question. "I'll stop loving you... if I could be with you longer..."

"N-no..." Tsuna mumbled, he crashed through the bushes, causing the shaking teen to turn with the utmost caution.

"T-t-tenth?!" Gokudera spoke, frozen with surprise, he looked to the brunette as he was laying on the grass unable to get up. "I-I... Tenth?!" He stuttered meaninglessly, helping the brunette to sit up. Tsuna looked into Gokudera's eyes, noting the puffy redness of his eyes and the tear stained face.

"Hayato, I-" Before Tsuna continued, he covered his mouth in surprise. He caused the said teen to blush deeply.

"Y-You.. you called my..." Gokudera spoke in awe, looking into the amber eyes that were trying desperately to avoid his own. Tsuna blushed deeply, "I-I'm sorry, Goku-"

"I like it..." Gokudera stated, completely embarrassed by his own words.

"H-hayato... I... You love me?" Tsuna muttered, looking into the pair of flustered forest eyes.

"Y-You heard that?" He asked trying to look away, but he was mesmerized by the absolutely stunning eyes before him.

"Yeah…" Tsuna responded, looking lovingly to the Italian teen.

"I'm sorry… I can't protect you…" He muttered, sounding like a kicked puppy.

"No. Gokudera-kun I-" Before he could continue, Gokudera embraced him desperately. Connecting their lips together softly, his touch burned Tsuna's skin like a welcoming, open-armed warmth. After those moments of pure bliss, Gokudera parted. He looked to the green grass, avoiding the pair of tantalizing eyes as he held the brunette.

"I'm sorry…" Gokudera mumbled, hugging his boss even tighter.

"G…H-H-Hay-Hayato-kun…" Tsuna replied, stuttering squeakily.

"I love you too!" He spoke minutes later, hugging the teen to the ground.

"T-T-T-Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, catching the shorter teen.

"Please don't say that you can't protect me! I love you… I-I really do." Tsuna spoke, blushing deeply as he dug his face into the silver haired teen's clothed chest.

"I believe in you." He whispered into Gokudera's chest.

"Th-Thank you… Tsuna…" He kissed the soft brown locks lovingly. The said brunette looked up to the taller teen, received a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ti amo…"

* * *

**a/n: Happy Valentines Day!****  
**

**-Bows- Review, Onegai Shimasu!**


End file.
